72 Hours in Hell:Case Zero
by left4dead321
Summary: A man fights his way through zombies to save his family can Henry save his family from a fate worst then death.
1. Case Zero

19 years before the Fortune city outbreak there was another zombie outbreak in New Orleans A man, his wife, and their ten month old son was driving away from the horrible accident that occurred at New Orleans."How are you holding up Jamie?" The man driving the truck asked as his wife looked at him with loving eyes."I'm fine Henry but I need zombrex before it's to late." Jamie said holding her arm. "Don't worry I heard there's a small town around here it has a pharmacy with all the new medicine." Henry Said as he drove down the road."Hey Henry that's a guy stop stop!" Jamie cried out. Henry accidentally ran over the man."Oh god dammit...I'll see if he's alright...or something." Henry said as he got out of the truck. The man got up he walked towards Henry."Hey buddy I'm sorry for...ah no get off of me!" Henry said as the man tried to bite him."Henry! Leave my husband alone!" Jamie yelled as she punched the zombie off of her husband."He bit me...We need to get..to..town... fast holy shit." Henry said they found the town but it was infested with zombies they were everywhere the couple looked."This town has medical supplies we need them if we want to protect our son!" Jamie said as she entered the truck's side."Hey that place down there it looks safe!" Henry whispered so the zombies won't notice them."Good idea...but the truck it ran out of gas!" Jamie said as she grabbed her son."I know just stay behind me...And I'll protect both of you!" Henry said as he walked towards the abandon building.

Henry, and his family made it into the abandon building."Henry what time is it?" Jamie said she was feeling a bit sick."I'll find the medicine don't worry your knight in shiny armor is here my royal queen." Henry snickered before Jamie punched him in his shoulder."I hope our son isn't a flirt like you!" Jamie yelled as her husband left the room."Yeah, and I hope he is."Henry thought as he made his way to the pharmacy.

Thousands of zombies blocked Henry's path."I am not getting anywhere fast with these bastards in my way!" Henry thought as he entered a maintenance room. There was a paddle, and two chainsaws in the maintenance room."Oh hell yes!" Henry said as he started to combine the three weapons."Try, and bite me now bitches!" Henry yelled as he kicked the maintenance doors open.

Henry started up the chainsaw paddels and slashed his way to the pharmacy."Ha ha ha ha ha you punks have nothing on me!" Henry yelled as he made his way into the pharmacy."Zombrex...Zombrex... Great there's nothing here!" Henry yelled as he pounded the wall."Your looking for zombrex right?" A man said appearing from the aisle."Who are you, and do you know where I could get some zombrex?" Henry asked as the man unlocked the back door to the pharmacy it had loads of Zombrex. My name's Sullivan the army is coming in three days...why do you need zombrex." Sullivan asked as Henry showed him his bitemark."One of those...things bit me, and my wife." Henry said as Sullivan raised his gun and shot it."What the hell are you trying to do kill me!" Henry yelled as Sullivan chuckeled."No I'm trying to kill that zombie he was about to bite you." Sullivan said as Henry looked to his side."Oh well thanks look I have to get my wife the medicine can we talk later it's almost Seven." Henry said as Sullivan handed him the zombrex before he left.

Henry ran into the warehouse, and blocked the door so the zombies can't come in."Hey Jamie I found the medicine." Henry said as he gave the medicine to his wife."Thank god for this stuff." Jamie said as she, and Henry took the medicine. The baby boy started gigling as he played with his blanket."He has your eyes." Henry said as he grabbed his son's hand."Yeah but he has your personality." Jamie said smiling at her husband. "Okay well I found this guy I think he could help us." Henry said as he walked out the door."Be careful Henry!" Jamie yelled as she rocked her baby to sleep.

Henry walked towards the Pharmacy killing any zombie that got in his way."Hello Sullivan Sullivan where are you you old bastard!" Henry yelled as he picked up a bat."Well hello kid how's your wife?" Sullivan asked as he smoked a cigar."Fine but is there any way we could leave this town faster?" Henry asked as he started to breath heavily."I'm sorry but no Look there are people out there that went crazy now I'm old but you your young you see they are trying to stop the miletery now if you could defeat them I'll keep that bite a secret Deal?" Sullivan asked as Henry looked at him."Sure deal I'll take care of them." Henry said as Sullivan stopped him."Wait for a bit I haven't spotted any of them for a while here I'll call you if I see anything." Sullivan handing Henry a cummunicator before leaving."What now then you old fool?" Henry thought as he sat on a chair a bit tired he decided to take a nap for a bit

Well this is my first Prequel when I said last story for 72 hours I meant the last story that moves the plot forward this might be shorter then the first three main plots but hey whatever I'm glad to do another story of 72 Hours in Hell.


	2. Boom town

Henry woke up to a beeping it was 9:20 am."Hey buddy there's this wacko trying to destroy the whole town now if I was younger I would kick his ass but unfortunately your all I have can you stop him before he kills us!" Sullivan said as he spied on the man carrying TNT barrels around the town being ignored by zombies."Wow that's pretty damn crazy sure where is he?" Henry asked as a person entered. "I don't know I just lost him try the movie theater he could have went there." Sullivan said as he looked for the TNT man."I destroy you now!" The man said as he knocked Henry out cold.

Henry woke up in a factory. "Ah my head what the hell was that shit!" Henry yelled as a man walked up to him."You try to disrupt my plans to blow up this town aren't ya!" The man said as he place a stick of dynamite under Henry's chair."Why blow up this town it's so small." Henry question as the man tried to light the match."I need practice with suicide bombing my leader is planning to blow up the world trade center...well since you won't live through this I guess I have no worries." The terrorist said as Henry glared at him.

Henry struggled until he was finally free."I will not allow a scumbag like you hurt my home!" Henry yelled as the terrorist laughed."You would face a terrorist over this dump of a country!" The terrorist laughed before Henry punched him in the face."That dump of a country is what I call home, and I pretty damn proud to face any danger if it meant safety!" Henry yelled as he kicked the man in the stomach."So foolish you are but now I guess there's no choice now." The terrorist said as he pulled out his gun, and started to shoot at Henry.

Bullets were scattered everywhere as Henry dodge the never ending bullets."God I hope my kid doesn't have to deal with crazed assholes like this maniac!" Henry thought ducking behind a few boxes."Where are you little man come out, and play!" The terrorist said mockingly. Henry managed to sneak around the terrorist so he could take him down without getting shot."Hey buddy your out!" Henry said as he knocked the terrorist to the ground with a bat. "Damn that hurts like hell!" The terrorist yelled as lite a stick of dynamite.

Henry saw the dynamite, and knew he had to get out of the factory before it was too late."Henry get out of there now before the dynamite explodes!" Sullivan nagged as Henry rolled his eyes."Don't you think I know that!" Henry said as he exit the factory."Good thing I stopped him he was planning to destroy the twin towers man what a lunatic!" Henry said as he received a call from Sullivan."Your a good man Henry I'm sorry I got you into this mess I didn't know this would happen I hope you could forgive me." Sullivan said as he sighed sadly."Hey Sullivan everyone makes mistakes your only being yourself as well I can't be mad at that look I'm going to check up on my family." Henry said as he walk towards the abandon building."Right you take care I'll call if I see anything." Sullivan said before hanging up.

Henry walked into the building yawning a bit."Did you find anything Henry?" Jamie asked as she rocked her son."No other then getting my ass nearly blown off by some nut job." Henry said as he sat down next to his wife."Aw my poor baby." Jamie said as she kissed his cheek."Hey if I'm called wake me up." Henry said handing Jamie the communicator."Okay you just...sleep out like a dang candle." Jamie said before kissing her husband's fore head.

Jamie walked around the safe house her husband, and son were fast asleep."He looks so much like his father." Jamie thought as she kissed his forehead."I always wondered what would happen to you if anything bad happened to us but I know you'll overcome anything that gets in your way." Jamie thought as she smiled at her sleeping boy.

It was 8:30 pm still quiet when the communicator started to beep."Hello?" Jamie asked as she started to wake Henry."Hello is Henry there?" Sullivan asked as Jamie handed the communicator to Henry. "Hello Sullivan what is it?" Henry said still tired. "I need your help here Henry...fast!" Sullivan said as Henry got up."Okay I'll be right there." Henry said yawning."What's wrong Henry?" Jamie asked as Henry walked towards the door."Sullivan needs some help he's at the pharmacy I'm guessing well see ya honey." Henry said as he left the abandon house.

9/11 was mentioned during the boss fight with the terrorist, or at least referenced. Now I know it's been years now but this is my way of saying sorry to all of the victims, and to all the people who suffered that tragedy.


	3. Betrayal

Henry ran into the pharmacy where he found Sullivan."What's wrong Sullivan?" Henry asked as he walked to the elderly man."It's the zombrex." Sullivan said as Henry ran towards the back room. Henry saw that there was nothing wrong with the zombrex."Uh Sullivan what's wrong with it?" Henry asked as Sullivan chuckled."The problem is your easy to fool!" Sullivan said before knocking Henry out.

Henry woke up in the pharmacy it was 6:00 am."Oh no damn!" Henry screamed as he entered the back room there was only one zombrex left."No that bastard." Henry silently said as he grabbed the zombrex. "I have a choice I could use the zombrex and save myself or I can save my love." Henry thought as he left the pharmacy he walked over to the abandon building.

Sullivan swung a bat a Henry he missed."And here I thought you would be easy to kill hmm next time I should of shoot the suspect." Sullivan said as he dropped his weapons."Get out of my way Sullivan I need to give the zombrex to my wife." Henry said as he tried to walk past Sullivan but was thrown to the ground.

Sullivan laughed at Henry's weak attempt to pass up a fight."Fight me Henry if you want to protect your family!" Sullivan yelled as he got into a fighting stance."Fine I hope there's a hospital nearby old man cause your going to be in stitches when I'm through with you!" Henry said as he threw a fist at Sullivan but missed."Nice try Henry but I've served the army twenty two times if you think you can hurt me then your sadly mistaken!" Sullivan said as he almost kicked Henry in the face.

Henry punched Sullivan in the face giving him a bloody nose."Hey Henry congrats your the first man to actually spill my blood but you won't live to tell the tale!" Sullivan said as he made Henry look at his watch."What? It's 7:50?" Henry asked wondering how long they were fighting."Yes your wife should be turning any minute now." Sullivan said as he tackled Henry to the ground.

Sullivan stole the zombrex and eject it into Henry."No damn you Sullivan damn you!" Henry yelled as he tackled Sullivan into a building."DAMN YOU DAMN YOU DAMN YOU DAMN YOU ,YOU STUPID BITCH!" Henry yelled as he beat Sullivan up to a pulp."Take that bastard." Henry said as Sullivan got up."I like to congratulate you Henry your the first man to beat me." Sullivan said as a wire came down.

Sullivan flew away in his chopper he escaped."Please god please let her live." Henry said as he entered the abandon building. Henry looked around and saw his wife holding his son."Oh thank god Jamie are you alright?" Henry asked as his wife start to growl."Jamie?" Henry asked he turned her around she became a zombie. Jamie almost killed her son because she release him Henry caught him."I'm sorry Jamie!" Henry said as he kicked Jamie down.

Henry ran outside his arms wrapped around his son when the army came by."Halt did you get bit?" The captain asked Henry walked slowly to him."Yes I did I ran out of zombrex and tomorrow I'll turn please my son he didn't get bit can you...can you place him for adoption I can't protect him any more." Henry asked as he placed a pendant around his son's neck."Yes we will you remind me of my dad he cared about his family...What's your son's name?" The captain asked as he took Henry's son. "His name is Anthony...Anthony Greene." Henry said as he walked towards the abandon building crying."Where are you going?" One of the soldiers asked as Henry opened the door."I want to die with the woman I love." Henry said entering the building.

Henry looked at his dead wife she growled at him."Come get me honey." Henry said as he walked up to her and hugged her. Jamie bite Henry but stopped her dead eyes looked at him she tried to say something before they both died."I'm...Proud..Of you..Henry...And I..Love you."Jamie said regaining control of her mind she laid next to Henry."I have a feeling that our son will do great things I just hope my decision was a wise one." Henry said as he placed his hand in his wife's hand. They waited until they both died hand in hand they were best friends, they were a couple, and they died together hoping their son lives happily.


	4. The Aftermath

23 years later."Anthony get the baby book Aqua just said her first word!" Rose said excitedly."Where is it again?" Anthony asked as he looked around the bookshelves."It's in the attic!" Rose said as she made Aqua giggle."Right I always wondered why people put stuff in the attic." Anthony thought as he grabbed the baby book."What's this?" Anthony asked as he noticed his baby stuff."I wonder?" Anthony silently said as he went through his old stuff.

Anthony found a weird Pendent with the initials H.G."Weird" Anthony said as he opened it. There was a picture of Henry, Jamie, and Anthony when he was a baby. Chuck dropped by to say hello he does this every weekend."Hey Rose where's Anthony I wanted to see if he would like to go bowling." Chuck said as he smiled his usual cocky smile."Oh he's in the attic look for Aqua's baby book." Rose said inviting Chuck in."Well I'll ask him now so I won't bother him later."Chuck said before he walked into the attic."Hey Anthony do you want to go bowling later on?" Chuck asked as Anthony looked at him puzzled."Yeah um do you know these people I know that's me." Anthony said showing Chuck a picture of his real parents.

Chuck gasped when he saw the picture."Oh my god that's my brother, and his wife but that means?" Chuck said as he pulled out the same picture."He died in a zombie out-break with his family." Chuck said as Anthony grabbed a picture of himself and showed it to Chuck."This means your my nephew kid damn...I should of known you have Jamie's eyes, and Henry's personality especially around women ha!" Chuck laughed.

Anthony started to cry a bit he wasn't sad he was happy he learned about his real dad."Hey kid...Welcome to the family." Chuck said as he hugged his newly found nephew."Hey what's going on?" Rose asked hearing Anthony crying a bit."Rose...Chuck's my uncle." Anthony said as he explained everything to his wife."So are you going to keep the name Rattler?" Chuck asked as Anthony thought about it."Yeah my adopted parents treated me like their own I don't want to dishonor them." Anthony said as he, and Chuck left to go bowling.

Okay this is the end of Case zero I know it's short but oh well right now I'm going to put down some similarities to Anthony, and his father Henry.

Both love their families very much, both were infected with the zombie virus, both depended on zombrex,both fought Sullivan, both know Chuck Greene, and both share the same personality most of the time.

Now the differences. Both found a large supply of zombrex but Sullivan didn't break Anthony's supply.

Both fought Sullivan but Sullivan was killed by Anthony, and Chuck.

Both of their wives were infected but Anthony saved his wife.

Both were left to die but Henry accepted his fate while Anthony fought to his near death.

Well this is the end I have nothing else to say about the two I hope you enjoyed reading 72 hours in hell :Case zero. Dead rising 2 Case zero is at least one hour long so that was one reason why this story was short.


End file.
